


Finding Simplicity

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Confusion, Feeling Overwhelmed, Gen, Self-Doubt, janus is there for a moment, oversimplifying relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman struggles when there’s a lot of complicated things for Thomas to deal with and had tried to cope by over-simplifying the antagonistic relationships with the Dark sides. After the reprise video he no longer has even that to cling to while figuring out what’s happening.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Finding Simplicity

Even Disney was saying that life isn't simple, but sometimes Roman just wanted to believe, to trust is something having a plan, be it good or bad. At least then he could makes his own around or in response to it.

That was simple and he could understand it. He could cope with it when everything else was a crossword puzzle without any clues.

Of course he knew that the world Thomas lived in was nothing like that, and they had to be more than just a few side working together with Thomas to make decisions, but for the unmotivated, or the hurt, simple was a comfort longed for.

That was why, especially when there were unspoken distances between the 'Light sides' Roman would revert to trying to have a simple relationship like that with the 'Dark sides'. He'd treat them as a villain with underhanded schemes and hope that they'd play along for a while, or let himself be manipulated a little just to try and turn the scheme back on them at the last minute. It was a comforting pattern.

...Should have been a comforting pattern...

Virgil had honestly always been Roman's favourite to go against, because he would realise what was happening and play along with it, so long as Thomas's issues got resolved. Then he got accepted and while Roman loved having him as a friend, now it felt bad to cast him as a villain for whatever reason, even just for some comforting simplicity.

Of course Roman could have approached his brother, tried sparring or something in the imagination and Remus would automatically play the villain. The issue was they'd also end up competing with the scenery or skills they could imagine until everything became a story far too complicated for him to cope with while already struggling. So Roman left it up to Remus when they would hang out in those situations, and pouted for weeks that Remus hadn't let him remain awake for most of his introduction to Thomas. They could have had a really good argument that day if Remus hadn't knocked him out.

When Deceit first turned up, Roman had honestly been hopeful that he could have a similar dynamic to when Virgil had first started appearing to Thomas. Of course it would be different, Janus was too much of a flirt to just be a full antagonist, but in that first video it had seemed like Roman could combat him.

Now he could see that Janus would never allow any of them to imagine the situations in simple terms and it broke him. Of course there was a lot more hurting Roman already, but having a simple situation to grab onto in the midst of all the chaos Thomas was going through would have really helped.

He just needed a break from everyone for a while, especially when nobody was simple to talk to anymore.

“I know you don't like me, Roman.” The voice shocked him. It was nearly midnight and he was just fetching some leftovers from the fridge after sleeping the day away. The easiest way to have a break from the other sides was to only leave his room when they should be asleep anyway.

Janus sitting at the table proved the effort futile though. “Then why are you trying to talk to me?” He muttered, still focused on getting food and set on remaining quiet so nobody else got disturbed.

“Because avoiding me like this is childish.” The statement was said neutrally but carried a weight of judgement with it.

“So is staying up all night when I'd already told you to give him some time.” Virgil marched in, shoving Janus out of his seat. “Just because you want everything sorted out now does not mean everyone is going to play along when you refuse to play along with anybody else's wishes.”

Roman was frankly lost at what to say to the interruption, let alone just to Janus. It didn't seem like he needed to say anything though as Virgil was already dragging Janus away when his attempts at shooing him were ignored.

He'd just settled down to eat some chicken pie he'd reheated when Virgil appeared again. Roman just carried on eating for a moment, knowing he was being watched, before hearing a sigh. “So do you want to argue about the meanings of Disney films or just bake together quietly until you're tired?” Virgil offered, before either could feel awkward for sitting in silence.

“Baking.” The offer was enough for Roman to accept that as much as he needs a break from everyone he wasn't finding that by being lonely. Perhaps just working on a simple task with Virgil would help a little.

The next morning Patton and Logan found the kitchen sides covered with baked goods and a note from Virgil saying to leave him and Roman to sleep as long as they chose. They had breakfast wondering what had happened over night but eventually agreed that it meant Roman had some support through whatever he was struggling with. That was enough for them to focus on their roles for a while.


End file.
